herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Pack: Jim Levenstein, Kevin Myers, Chris "Oz" Ostreicher and Paul Finch
The core four, Jim Levenstein, Kevin Myers, Chris "Oz" Ostreicher and Paul Finch who were outsiders and geeks in East Great Falls High are labeled as virgins in the school. Their friend Steve Stifler always gives them a hard time. They only hang out with Stifler, because he can gets us into the cool parties. Plus the only reason why we put up with him, Stifler doesn't have a lot of friends, the core four don't even like him. But we do feel sorry for him. All four of them struck out in Stifler's party. Kevin the leader of the pack, made a vow that all four of us will all get laid before they graduate. So, the only way they could lose their virginity is the senior prom. Kevin was dating Vicky Lathum for a few years and they decided to lose their virginity in prom. Oz has a date with Heather who was in choir and Oz decided to join choir even though Stifler and the rest of his lacrosse team made fun of him for it and they thought he was gay. Paul Finch has troubles getting a date, but he was getting popular in school when Jessica their classmate spread a rumor that Finch lost his virginity to Stifler's mom. Jim Levenstien has trouble getting a prom date, he blew his shot with Nadia the foreign exchange chick from Czechoslovakia in the internet. But fate intervenes when Michelle Flaherty the band camp geek helped Jim lose his virginity in his senior prom. Michelle always hated Stifler, when he slam the door in her face when she want to join the party. One reason why she hated him. All four of them lost their virginity. Part 2 the core four graduated high school and went to different colleges. They all reunite this summer and move to the lake to start their ultimate college party in Grand Harbor Michigan. The core three Jim, Oz and Finch lost their virginity the second time to the same girls. Stifler tried to encourage Oz to cheat on Heather and even though he made up that Heather was cheating on him. Which never happened and didn't bother Oz. American Wedding, Jim and Michelle get married. Oz didn't make it to the wedding. Finch and Kevin arrived. Stifler was still the same guy he was, but he and Finch competed each other over Michelle sister Cadence. Stifler won her, but it didn't last long. Cadence wanted to lose her virginity she never did. American Reunion the core four reunite in their high school reunion. This time Finch is over Stifler's mom and falls for Michelle's friend from high school who he was nice to. Stifer tried to encourage Jim to cheat on Michelle, but he didn't. Current Members of the Pack *''Kevin Myers'' - (Leader of the Pack and Founder of the Pack) *''Jim Levenstein'' - (Second in Command of the Pack, Main and Top guy of the Pack and Founder of the Pack) *''Chris 'Oz" Ostreicher'' - (Founder of the Pack and Jock of the group) *''Paul Finch'' - (Founder of the Pack and Ladies Man of the group) *''Michelle Flaherty'' - (Honorary Member of the Pack and Married to the lead guy of the Pack Jim Levenstein) *''Chuck Sherman'' - (Ally of the Pack and Friends of the Pack and Honorary Member of the Pack) *''Steve Stifler'' - (Invisible member of the pack and tag a long little brother type who is the Main Antagonist of the group) *''Noah Levenstein'' - (Father of the Pack and team founder Jim Levenstein. Honorary Member of the Pack) Category:Teams Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal